Eclipse: The Way it Actually Happened
by Suziee
Summary: When a new girl comes to Forks, everything that was supposed to happen, changes drastically. Jacob/OC Edward is OOC.
1. Chapter I

"Hello? Miss?" Savana asked.

"Oh, yes, dear? How may I help?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Umm, I'm new here and I need registration."

"Okay, then. Do you have a parent with you?"

"Yes, just one second. I'll go get my mom. She's waiting in the car."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here."

Savana nodded and walked through the office door into the busy hallways of Forks High School. So many people, so many unfamiliar faces. But not for long. Savana was good at making friends. But what she didn't know was that only one would matter.

…

Jacob was on his motorcycle on his way to Forks High School. He had to tell Bella what had happened between the wolves and Emmett last night. She had to know and the leech definitely didn't tell her. Edward. He disgusted him. He knew- and so did Bella- that she was supposed to be with someone who was warm, who could really keep her safe, and someone who had a beating heart. Definitely that last one. How could she find someone who's been dead for a hundred years so attractive? It just wasn't right.

Jacob pulled into the parking lot of the school and screeched in front of the couple. He thought to himself, if I only would have imprinted on her that day. She could be on my arm now instead of that bloodsucker's. I love her, I know I do. What the hell is wrong with my body?

After that comment to himself, he saw a smirk cross Edward's face. …asshole.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "What do you want?"

Jacob didn't say anything out loud. Only in his mind. He didn't want to freak Bella out yet. He wanted to play with Edward's mind first.

I came to tell Bella about our little incident. I think she has the right to know. She should know how much of animals you really are. Jacob thought this while wearing an evil little smirk on his face.

"Jacob, go away."

Jacob's smirk left his face immediately. "Fine, I think it would be better if you told her anyway. Good luck." Jacob kicked the clutch and the engine roared to life. He was about to race off but Edward kept a firm grip on the back of it enabling Jacob to move forward.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something. Bella could you excuse us?"

Bella nodded and walked the other way towards Angela. Jacob watched her until she reached her destination. He wondered what imprinting felt like. Maybe, it already happened. Jacob thought about it for awhile while Edward tried to find the right words to explain the words on his mind. No, it couldn't have. After seeing the feelings Sam had for Emily, it's impossible that he had imprinted on Bella. But it would only be a short while until he found out what it's like to love.

…

Savana finally found her Mom's car. With so many people with the same car, it's hard to find her.

"Mom, you have to come in and help me fill out some forms."

"Okay, just give me a second. Those boys are fighting over there, should we do something?"

"Umm, it's probably not the best solution. Maybe we should just tell the principal when we get back inside."

"Well, I think we should do something now. We definitely don't want those beautiful faces to be destroyed if a fight brakes out."

"Mom, really? Please stop checking out my classmates."

"Just go check to see if everything is okay."

"Oh my gosh, you're not going to make me go out there, are you?"

Savana's mother just gave her a glare.

"Fine." Savana said.

Savana had no clue how to go about this. So she just decided to go with the flow and took the first step toward the handsome guys.

…

Jacob was definitely pissed at Edward now. Especially since Edward told him that he's not allowed to see Bella anymore. Jacob was about to blow. He was so mad, he started to shiver. Oh, crap. C'mon, Jacob, you can't transform here. There's too many people.. Whew, breathe.

Jacob almost blew again when he heard Edward say, "And Jacob, one more question."

Jacob let out a mean growl. "What?" Jacob said angrily and sarcastically.

Jacob was staring at the ground while he waited for Edward's answer. When Edward didn't, he looked up and saw Edward with his jaw dropped looking over to Jacob's left.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked Edward.

Edward didn't speak. He couldn't. All he could do was point in her direction. When Jacob looked at what Edward was awing, he filled with passion, joy, and whatever other happy feeling he could think of. He looked at her and realized that this woman was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He just sat in aw with Edward.

When Edward finally snapped out of it, he asked once again "So, do you promise not to see Bella again?"

"Who?"

"Bella. You know, my girlfriend? Dark hair, brown eyes, about this tall." He said while waving his hand horizontally around his chin. "Ring a bell? Jacob?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. Whatever. She'll come to me anyway and there's no way to stop her. Now, I've got some business to deal with. Bye."

"I know what you're talking about and stop thinking about what you could do to her! Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much, now go away."

Edward turned and went in search of Bella.

…Once Savana saw that one of the boys had left, she didn't think she had to go over there anymore. So she turned sharply to her right and started walking towards the school doors. Until she heard someone shout out. It was one of the boys that were arguing. It was the really tanned one. She had never been so attracted to a guy in her whole life.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Savana stopped but didn't turn around just in case the yell wasn't for her. If no one came in a couple seconds, she would just keep going and head straight to the office where her mother was filing papers and probably wondering where she was. But just before Savana was about to take a step forward, a very warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The guy said. He had such beautiful features. They were almost perfect. The way his hair fell, his big brown eyes, those muscular arms. She could only imagine what his body looked like. "Hello?"

Savana snapped out of her trance. "Uh, sorry. I got distracted."

This brought a smile to his lips. He knew exactly what distracted her. "Are you new here? I haven't seen your face around here before."

"Umm," she was still dazzled by his appearance. "Yeah, I moved here about a week ago."

"Ah, I see. Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, Savana. Savana Perry. And yours?"

"Jacob Black."

"So, I'm guessing you go to this school?"

Before he could answer the beautiful girl, the principal came out yelling at what seemed to be Jacob.

"Get out! You don't belong here, trespasser! This is the second time! One more strike and you're out!"

As Jacob was running towards his motorcycle, he looked back over his shoulder and said "Answer your question?"

The principal muttered something obviously rude under his breathe and walked away,

hopefully returning inside because Savana knew what she was going to do next was probably going to get her in trouble if she got caught. But, frankly, she didn't quite care.

Savana ran in Jacob's tracks hoping to catch him before he left. And luckily she did.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turned to see Savana running towards him and his motorcycle. He looked at her with a smile and joy in his eyes. All he could do was laugh.

"Can I help you?" Jacob said still laughing when Savana reached the side of his motorcycle.

"I have a question." Jacob nodded telling her to continue with the question. "So, you just come to different schools trying to pick fights? I saw you with that other guy. What was that all about?"

"Do you have a car?"

"That doesn't really answer my question but yeah, why?"

"Is it here?"

"No."

"Perfect. I'll be here in this spot to pick you up around 3."

"Uh, okay. I guess. I don't really have a choice, do I?" Savana said laughing.

"Nope!" Jacob said also laughing. "Find Bella Swan. She's a little older than you but ask her about me. She's the girlfriend of the lee- guy that I was talking with earlier." Savana saw that Jacob said that sentence with pain.

"Okay, then. So, I'll see you here at 3?"

"Okay, see you then."

Savana nodded, Jacob kicked his clutch and roared out of the parking lot. Savana turned and walked into the school with a smile on her face.

…

Savana still had a smile on her face when she entered the office.

"What's up with you? Why are you so perky?" Savana's mother asked.

"Um, no reason." Savana quickly wiped the smile from her face but still felt happy inside. There was something about Jacob that made her trust him. She felt like she would do whatever he wanted. It was weird.

…

Savana had trouble finding her way around the school. She was late for three classes. This was ridiculous. She decided to go to the office at lunchtime and ask for someone to help her find out where all her classes are.

…At lunch, Savana looked around the room wondering where to sit. It's a good thing she packed a lunch. The cafeteria was serving pizza and the line stretched into the hallway. She sat at a table by herself. It wasn't so bad. It gave her a chance to see some of the faces and find out some names. During lunch, she found out half of the football team's names. Halfway through lunch, she heard the football team- whose table was right next to hers- whispering really loudly about her. She could hear almost every sentence. It was only between three guys. Three of them were white. One had glasses-Steven, one had long hair-Jason and the other was very handsome-Brad. But not as attractive as Jacob. Savana couldn't get him off her mind. Anyway, the conversation went a little like this.

"Who's the chick?" said Steven.

"That's the new girl, she came here today." said Jason.

"Where?" said Brad.

"Right there." Steven nodded his head toward Savana.

"Oh," Said Brad. " Damn, she's hot!"

"I wouldn't even think about it, I saw her with that steroid case this morning. Careful, man. Apparently he killed two guys," said Jason.

"So?" Brad said.

"With his bare hands." Jason added nervously.

"Oh, well I don't care. You got my back?" Brad asked whoever was listening.

"I got it." Steven answered.

Then, Savana heard footsteps come up from behind.

He's so much louder than Jacob. Oh! Get him out of your head, Savana!

Brad walked up behind her, leaned over and rested his hands above her breast while putting his head near her ear. Savana had a very bad feeling about this guy. She still didn't know why but she wished that Jacob was here so he could protect her.

"Hey, baby. What's your name?"

"Um, Savana."

"That's cool, baby. I'm Brad."

Savana tried to ignore him after that. He realized it and got a little pissed. He sat on the table right next to her lunch. She pulled her lunch over a little, disgusted.

"So, where did you come here from?"

"Canada."

"Awesome."

Savana knew this kind of guy. He was the kind that asks all about your personal life but after a few minutes asks if you're horny and tries to get in your pants. She seen a ton of them on the chat rooms she used to go on. And her mom said they were bad. Pfft.

"So, where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you." Savana had to smile at her comment. She had always wanted to use it but never had a chance. This seemed to really piss Brad off. He got so mad that Savana started to wonder if she should have said anything at all. But he didn't hurt her or anything. The only thing he did was lean down and whisper, "I always get my girl, no matter what," In her ear. Then, he got up and started to storm out, snapped his fingers and his posse followed. This really freaked Savana out. Now she definitely wanted Jacob here. But she tried not to think about it much. She just wanted to finish her sandwich so she could find somebody to escort her to her classes.

…

Jacob and his pack just finished a patrol and they were on their way back to Sam and Emily's. But Sam had different plans.

"Psst, Jacob!" Sam called.

Jacob just looked around until he spotted Sam. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? You have something on your mind that you need to talk about. Would you mind sharing it with me? I think I can help you."

"Um, okay."

"Let's go for a walk."

Jacob nodded and followed Sam.

Once they got far enough into the woods, Sam started to speak.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You already know." Jacob answered.

"Good point. Never mind. But what do you want to know about imprinting?"

"What does it feel like? I think I might have imprinted but I'm not sure."

"Only you can decide if you imprinted or not. No one else can tell. Well, maybe we can, but we have to see you guys together."

"Well, I'm picking her up after school. I'll bring her here if she lets me."

"Perfect."

…

"Excuse me? I need someone to help me find my classes. Do you think you can find me someone?" Savana asked the secretary.

"Of course, Ms. Perry. Just give me one second to find someone for you."

"Thanks."

The secretary came out a short while later after calling someone to the office. She should be here in a minute. The door to the office then opened.

"Ah, here she is. I need you to escort her to a couple of classes until she gets the hang of things here." The secretary said.

"Okay, c'mon. We'll get to know each other in the hallway."

"So, my name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. And your name is?"

"Savana. Is your last name Swan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jacob told me to find you. He said to just ask you about him."

"Uh, okay."

"So, can you?"

"Of course, but where do I start?" Bella said while laughing.

…...

"Hey! Jacob! We're going to do another round. Are you coming?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, I'm coming. What time is it anyway?"

"3:02, why?"

"I'll explain later, gotta go!"

…

Savana knew that she shouldn't have trusted that a complete stranger could keep a promise and actually show up. But as soon as she finished her thought, Jacob pulled up next to her.

"Want a ride?" Jacob asked.

"Your late, you know." She answered.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"My house?"

"Okay, sure. Got a helmet for me?"

They both smiled widely as Jacob handed her the only helmet.

"You're not going to wear one?" Savana asked.

"Nope, never did, never will."

"Um, alright."

Jacob just laughed. There was so much that she didn't know about him.

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Jacob asked after the engine roared to life.

"Nope,"

"Well, this should be fun then." Jacob laughed.

…

Once they got on the road, Savana said "So, I was talking to Bella today and she told me a lot about you."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Your favorite color is green, your favorite food is pizza-"

"What kind?"

"Meat lovers."

"Huh, Okay. So, all she told you was my favorite things?"

"No, she also told me that you don't like chocolate."

"Because chocolate's bad for dogs."

Crap, Jacob! What did you just tell her? Oh, crap, crap, crap. She's going to think you're really weird. Damn.

"What?" Savana asked, a little confused.

"Uh, nothing." Jacob replied quickly.

"Okay, then." Savana said, shrugging it off.

"So, what else did Bella say?" Jacob asked.

"Um, she said that your family originates from wolves."

"Correct."

"You have a lot of friends. Apparently all great looking."

"If you think so."

"You're a hand-holder and a cuddler. My kind of guy."

"Definitely."

Savana laughed. "And that you like little boys." Savana tried to hold back her smile.

"Yep...wait! What? I don't like little boys on that way. I can't believe she would tell you that."

"I was only joking. Calm down." Savana said while laughing.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh too.

It was a cold day and Savana shivered behind Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, actually worried.

"Oh, nothing, just a little chilly."

"Here, cuddle up to my back and wrap your arms around me."

Savana thought it was rather strange but she decided to do it anyway. And surprisingly, he was very warm. He was so toasty, it was almost scary.

"Oh, wow." That's all Savana could say.

Jacob just laughed.

Savana stayed that way until they got to Jacob's place. She probably would have stayed close to him if it wasn't for his father seeing them.

"Oh, no, Jake. Another girl?" he chuckled. "I'm only joking, dear. I'm Billy- Jacob's father- and you are?"

"Savana."

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Billy said with a wink.

"Dad, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? Savana, you can go in the house if you want."

"Okay." Savana said as she walked towards the house.

"I'll be in in a second."

Once Savana was inside, Jacob began talking to his father.

"Okay, dad, one thing before I tell you what's going on."

"Okay, what is it?" Billy asked.

"Please don't hit on Savana ever again. It's just creepy. We want her to stay, not scare her away. So, try and keep your eyes off her!" Jacob said with angered eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? I was only checking her out. I think I deserve that. I've been alone for the past ten years."

Jacob growled deep in his throat.

"Wow, you really do like this girl, don't you?" Billy asked.

"It's a little bit more than that."

"You imprinted?"

"I think so."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't know."

"That's fine. Just now that you know, try and lay off the pickup lines."

"Okay"

"Thank you,"

"Okay, then. Go find Savana."

Jacob nodded and ran towards the house.

…

Inside, Savana was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, whatcha watching?" Jacob said and Savana looked up to see Jacob staring back. Damn, he was quiet. She didn't even hear him come in.

"Two and a half men."

"Cool."

"You have a lot of channels on here." Savana said, laughing.

"Yeah, totally. A whole six!" Jacob said with a bit of sarcasm.

They both laughed and Jacob joined Savana on the couch and after awhile asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, not really."

"Thirsty?"

"Now that's a different story." Savana said with a chuckle.

Jacob got up to get drinks, "Do you like Pepsi?"

"No, I don't like dark soda." Savana answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked, jokingly.

"Hey! This is coming from the guy who doesn't like chocolate!"

"Touché, so what would you like?"

"Milk, if you got it, please."

"Yeah, sure, coming right up."

Jacob came into the living room holding a tray and on it; it had two glasses of milk and six cookies.

"I thought you would like something to eat anyway."

Savana laughed and said, "Thanks."

Jacob and Savana sat in the living room watching TV, talking and eating until the phone rang.

"Can you get that? I'm going to clean up our dishes." Jacob asked Savana.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

…

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Jacob there?"

"One second, please," Savana said to the man. "Jacob, phone."

"Hello?" Jacob said.

"Jacob."

"Yeah…Sam?"

"Yeah, did you bring your friend?"

"Yup! You were just talking to her." Jacob said while looking at Savana. "Where do you want to meet to do the thing?"

"You can say it, you know."

"Not really."

"Oh, now I get it," Sam laughed. "Meet me at my house."

"Too public."

"The woods by that big rock?"

"Where?"

"Oh, my gosh, Just meet me on the beach."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Jacob hung up and said, "Want to go for a walk? You'll get to meet one of my attractive friends." Jacob made air quotations when he said attractive.

Savana laughed and said, "Sure."

…

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing."

"Cool, um, this is Savana."

"Oh, I see." Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Jacob glared at Sam with his nostrils flared while he kissed her hand. Sam looked up at him with evil eyes. But what Jacob didn't know was Sam was doing all this on purpose to see if Jacob had imprinted.

"Billy was right, she is very beautiful. If you don't take her, I will." Sam said with a smile.

Jacob started to shiver. This time Savana noticed. "Are you okay?"

Jacob didn't answer. He just kept glaring at Sam.

"Would you like to go for a walk down the beach, I would like to ask you something." Sam said directing the question towards Savana.

"Sure," But before she left to walk with Sam, she turned and gave Jacob a hug which he returned happily. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you get back."

Savana smiled and walked towards Sam. The hug had stopped Jacob from shaking and he started to calm until he seen what happened when Savana caught up with Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around Savana's waist and they started to walk down the beach away from Jacob.

…

"You don't mind my arm around you, do you?"

"No, you're very warm, just like Jacob. It's nice."

"Okay, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Don't worry, you're not."

Sam really hoped that Emily didn't just decide to go for a walk along the beach today or he would be killed. But he did it for his friend Jacob. That would be a good enough explanation, right? He really hoped so.

"So, what do you think about Jacob?"

"He's really cool and funny. And-"But before she could finish her sentence, something huge attacked Sam from behind. It was a rusty color and looked like a dog. But it was definitely too big to be a dog. A wolf, maybe? No, it couldn't be, it was still too big.

"Sam!" Savana screamed. "I'll go get help!" But when she turned around, a boy that looked a bit younger than Jacob was standing in her path. "Oh, thank goodness. You need to help Sam. He got attacked by something; I'm not sure what it is."

"Oh, don't worry about it. They're only wrestling. It's only because something Sam done bothered Jacob. Oh, by the way, my name is Embry. I'm guessing you're Savana?"

All Savana could do was nod her head. None of this made sense, especially the part of Sam being attacked by a giant wolf and Embry calling the wolf Jacob. That was the most strange.

"Come with me. I think you've seen enough. I'll take you back to Sam and Emily's. I'll explain everything there because you seem very confused."

Savana didn't even care that she was headed through the woods with a complete stranger. The only thing she had on her mind was the image of the thing pouncing on Sam. They arrived at a quaint little house a little while later. But before they went in, Embry warned her, "This is Emily's house. Sam got a little too close last time he got angry. He doesn't like it when you stare so I definitely wouldn't recommend it."

"Uh, okay." Savana had no clue what he was talking about and Embry sensed it.

"It will all make sense when you see her."

Savana followed Embry through the front door.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home." Embry said.

Savana sat in one of the chairs belonging to the kitchen table.

"I'll go get Emily." Embry added.

Savana nodded and Embry ran up the stairs. Savana felt very uncomfortable being alone at the moment but the house did have a warmth to it. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Savana looked to see a beautiful girl walking down the stairs. Well, at least this side of her face was. When she turned around, Savana saw three big scars running from her eyebrow to her chin, except for one which turned towards her mouth and brought it into a horrible scowl.

"Hello. I haven't seen your face around here before. What's your name and what's wrong?"

"Savana and I don't even know."

"Oh, well I'm Emily as you probably already figured out. You sure you don't know?"

"I just saw something- I'm not sure what it was- attack Sam. I went to go get help, that's when I met Embry and he said they were only wrestling and this is normal. This does not seem normal!"

"I know you're probably confused but once Jacob gets back I'll let him explain. I'm pretty sure it will be better if he does and he'll probably be angry if I do it. He should be back any minute. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water, please."

"Okay."

Emily brought a glass of water to Savana and she drank it thirstily. Once she finished her water, the door swung open. It was Jacob.

"Where's Sam? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, don't worry."

"What was that _thing_?"

"Let's go back to my place, I'll explain everything there."

**Please Review ! **** I'll love you forever. PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter II

"Have you ever heard of werewolves?" Jacob asked once they got back to his house.

"Yeah, they're mythical hairy creatures that transform from human to werewolf when the moon is full." Savana replied.

"Not quite. You may not believe it but werewolves can change whenever they want, normally when they get angry. They normally shiver first, and then they transform. They are very beautiful in human form, tan, muscular, warm. And they're not mythical, not anymore."

"Oh, is that what attacked Sam?"

"Yeah," Jacob looked towards the ground in shame.

"Oh, so why did Embry mention your name?"

"Because you remember that red wolf?"

"Yeah, how could I forget it?"

"It was me."

"What? That's impossible. No! That's not right. Stop pulling my leg, Jacob. That thing out there really scared me. Please stop telling me that it's you. There's no way that it could've been. Please, stop trying to scare me!" Savana had tears welling in her eyes. There was no way it could be him, could it?

"Savana, I wish I could but I can't help what I am."

"Please take me home."

"Wait, just let me explain." But before he could Savana had bolted through the door and was running toward the road. She was going to run to Sam and get him to bring her home but she wasn't sure if he was a werewolf or not.

She ran out of the dirt path until she reached the highway. The stitch in her side hurt too much from crying to run anymore. But she felt like she couldn't get far enough from Jacob. So, she began to run again. Just up ahead, she saw a silver car parked on the side of the road she was running on. She thought of going to the other side of the road but why would she? It's only a car. It's not like it's holding some monster.

As she got up to the rear of the car, she looked in briefly and saw that there was actually somebody in the car. Crap, but it's too late to cross the road now, they've already seen you. Savana thought to herself. So, she decided to run casually by. But he must have seen that something was wrong because just as she ran by the driver's side door, he got out. She kept running, she had her fill of strangers today. She didn't need another one. She only stopped when she felt something icy cold and strong grab her arm. She turned around, frightened to see a handsome man staring at her. He had topaz eyes and bronze hair. He was absolutely beautiful. But then she realized who it was. It was the guy that Jacob was fighting with this morning.

"What's wrong?" His voice was like velvet, so smooth.

"Let me go!"

"Please, I won't hurt you. I believe you go to my school. Savana, right? May I help you with something? Give you a ride, maybe? Treat you to supper? Anything?"

"What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Okay, do you have a cell phone? I'd like to call my mom and tell her to pick me up."

"Uh, sorry. I must have left it at home. Would you like a ride home?"

Savana knew it was a bad idea but the last thing she wanted to do right now was go back to Jacob's. "Yeah, thanks."

Edward went to the passenger's side of the car to open the door for her. He made sure she was in before closing her door and quickly going to his side. It was almost too quick. Savana watched Edward close her door then turned to snap in her seat belt and he was there already.

"Would you like to stop for something to eat before we head to your house? You look hungry." Edward asked.

"I am but I can wait until I get home."

"Nonsense, where would you like to go for supper?"

"Um, doesn't matter, I guess."

"Okay, 's it is."

"Are you sure? That's a pretty expensive restaurant."

"I know but you've been through a lot lately. You really deserve and need this."

"How do you know that I've been through a lot?"

"Uh, you just looked stressed, that's all."

"Um, okay."

…

"I'll have the chicken Cesar salad, please. And an iced tea." Savana said to the waiter.

"And you, sir?" He asked Edward.

"Nothing for me, thank you." He replied.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back with your drink."

"You're not going to have anything? Aren't you hungry?" Savana asked.

"No, I ate before I came." Edward said. His topaz eyes glistened.

"Okay."

A few minutes later the waiter came with an iced tea. "Are you sure you don't want anything, sir?" He asked Edward once again.

"I'm positive, thank you."

The waiter left and Edward's attention went straight to Savana. "So, what grade are you in?"

"Ten."

Edward was just amusing her now because he knew everything about her. She was a girl that he liked but could actually read her thoughts

The waiter brought her salad and left again.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing, just some crap."

"Let me guess, you spent the day with Jacob Black just to find out that he was a werewolf."

"Uh, no."

"Just to let you know, that's exactly what happened."

"How did you know?" They were leaned in across the table whispering now.

"You're probably not going to like this fact but I'm going to tell you anyway. I can read minds."

"Is Forks filled with people like you and Jacob? Is that the only kind of people here? Freaks? No offense."

"None taken but you're right. That's pretty much all that's here. Sorry."

"Oh, my, this is too much for one day."

"Then, finish your salad and we'll go."

Savana quickly ate the rest of her meal. The sooner she got home, the better.

"Ready to go?"

"I think so."

"Alright," Edward passed Savana the keys. "Go get in the car, once I pay for the bill I'll be right out."

"You don't have to do that. You didn't even eat."

"Please, I want to. Just go get in the car."

"Fine."

…

"Here we go. Home sweet home." Edward said after pulling up in Savana's driveway.

"Would you like to come in? Just don't mention anything about Jacob. As far as anyone knows, I spent my whole day with you."

"Okay."

Edward got out and opened Savana's door for her. He followed her all the way to the front door. Savana put her fingers to her lips and hushed Edward. It was late and she didn't want to wake her parents. Savana opened the door and as soon as she did, the light came on upstairs. Crap.

"If she starts to freak, step forward to make sure she sees you. She won't yell if I have a friend here."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Savana's mother and father came down the stairs, obviously mad.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Savana's mother yelled.

"Sorry mom, lost track of time. Hey! Have you met Edward?" Sorry, but the last thing I need is to get in trouble my first day here, Savana thought to herself knowing Edward could hear it.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Perry. My name is Edward Cullen." He reached out and shook both of their hands. Damn, he's good at this, Savana thought to herself.

"Hello Edward, can you explain where you two have been?" Savana's dad said in his gruff dad voice. He uses it every time Savana brings a boy home. He thinks it will scare the boy.

"I took Savana out to gaze at the stars. She knows a lot more about them than I thought. She tells me that you know quite a lot about them too, Mr. Perry. Would you care to discuss where you acquired all of this knowledge? I would really love to learn."

"Why, sure, Edward. Just step into the kitchen here and I'll explain everything."

The two boys left and left Savana to deal with her mother. She prepared herself for her mother's explosion. But it never came.

"What a nice young man. You've got quite a catch there."

"Mom! There's nothing going on between me and Edward." Savana must have said it a little too loud because Edward stopped mid sentence. Then she heard her dad say "Edward? Is everything okay?"

Then Edward replied with, "Oh, sorry, just got distracted by something." He sounded a little upset.

"That's probably because you're tired. Maybe that's enough for tonight."

Then the boys came out of the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I take Edward upstairs, show him around a little and just chill for awhile?"

"As long as you be safe."

"Mom! That's not what I meant!"

"C'mon Edward, I'll show you around upstairs." They got half way up the stairs and Savana's mother called out once more, "Remember what I said. You have condoms, right?"

Savana's face turned bright red.

"Don't worry about it, she just cares about you. It happens to all of us." Edward said while laughing. "And by the way, your parents are over the whole being home late thing. They were just so pleased that you weren't with Jacob. Speaking of Jacob, you smell like him."

"Thank you?"

"I wouldn't be thanking me. Go shower." He said while laughing.

"Fine, I'll be back. But it's weird that only you could smell it because no one else seems to mind."

Edward just shrugged and Savana grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom. "I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere."

"No worries. I wouldn't leave. The last thing we need is your parents coming in, hearing that the shower was running and seen neither of us here. That would end in disaster." Edward said and they both laughed.

Savana didn't take a very long shower. She knew that Edward wasn't going to stay forever so she decided to be quick. She also made sure to shave everywhere just incase something did happen. She definitely didn't want to lose her virginity yet but if it got hot and heavy between them, the last thing she would want would be hairy legs.

But Edward wasn't like other boys she dated. He wasn't trying to get in her pants. Maybe he's gay.

"I'm not gay, just for your information."

"Opps, I forgot about the whole reading minds thing. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I have a question."

"The reason I don't want to violate you is because I'm not like those dogs. I respect you and your decisions."

"So, what if I did something like this?"

"I don't know. Try it."

So, maybe it was a good thing that she shaved.

But just before Savana leaned in to kiss him, her little sister barged in, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh, do you remember what we said about knocking?"

"Yeah, sorry."

She must have been still half asleep because she didn't notice Edward until she climbed up next to Savana. She climbed up in between them and cuddled into her sister. When Edward tried to move out of her way, she turned around slowly and as soon as she seen Edward, she screamed. It wasn't just a tiny scare scream. It was a blood curdling scream. Savana's parents came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" They both said at the same time.

"There's a creepy man in Sissy's bedroom. He's looking at me!" Edward quickly shifted his eyes at me. "Don't you see him?" She ran over to her mother.

"No, where is he?" Savana started pretending she couldn't see him. She walked away from him. "Is he over this way?"

"No."

Savana turned around and started walking towards Edward. She just kept walking and bumped into him. "What was that?"

"That was the creepy man."

Edward, do something to freak her out. Pretend to grab me or grab me, I don't care.

Edward nodded and he had the perfect idea. He was going to something that only he and few others knew was actually true.

He walked toward Savana, grabbed her by the waist, dipped her down and brushed her hair away from her neck. Savana's sister watched curiously. Edward leaned down and pretended to bite her neck. But instead began to kiss it. But Savana knew what he meant it to look like so she stared at her little sister with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"He's a vampire! AH! Run!"

Savana started to laugh and so did Edward releasing his hold on Savana. But once she turned, he definitely wished he wouldn't have kissed her neck so much. He had left a hickey. Maybe she won't mind. Oh, crap she so will! As long as her parents don't see it.

"Don't worry, darling. I can see him. This is my friend, Edward. He's a nice guy and he's definitely not a vampire, are you? Because if you are I would really like to know." Savana laughed. If she only knew.

…

After calming Savana's sister down, Edward decided it was best he left. So, Savana walked him out. "I'm sorry about my family. It's just the way we are" Savana laughed. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yeah, I'll find you tomorrow at lunch and we can sit together, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I have a question."

"Okay," Edward looked interested.

"If I did kiss you, what would you have done?"

"I would have only gone as far as you wanted me to."

That's when Edward leaned in for a kiss. Savana noticed it and had to get on her tiptoes to reach him but she still was able to press her lips to his. His lips were so soft, his breathe was sweet and the way he put his hand on her inner thigh from behind was unforgettable. Edward's tongue pushed forcefully at Savana's mouth and she happily let it slide between her lips. Sadly, she did have to breathe so she had to pull away, but Edward still came back for a couple more pecks and kisses.

"My parents are probably wondering where I am, I have to go."

"I know."

Savana smiled and Edward smiled back.

"And just to let you know, I think you're beautiful too." Edward mentioned randomly.

Savana really needed to learn how to control her thoughts when she was around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Edward then turned and got in his car.

…

Savana lay in bed, thinking of the recent embrace she had just shared with Edward. She tried to visualize the way it felt. She closed her eyes and recalled it.

After awhile she fell asleep. She had a nightmare, or at least it seemed like a nightmare. She wasn't sure if it was or not.

The dream was about her kiss with Edward. But the kiss- which was just like Edward's- was with Jacob instead. But when Savana pulled away to breathe, instead of coming back for a few more kisses and giving her a chance to breathe, Jacob started to shake and transformed into a huge red wolf. Savana tried to scream but nothing would come out. She kept screaming for Edward to help her but he never showed up. It's actually weird because earlier that day she wanted Jacob to save her from Brad and now she wants another complete stranger to save her from Jacob.

Her dream did get better. After Jacob transformed he looked at Savana with sad eyes, lied down, and rolled over. Savana bent down and rubbed his stomach, cautiously. Jacob stuck his tongue out to the side in a goofy grin. Savana sat down next to him and Jacob rolled onto his stomach. He licked Savana's hand. She took this dream as a sign.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter III

"Hey, Edward," Savana said to the man as she passed him in the hallway.

"Hey," He said back.

"I didn't know you knew Savana." Bella told Edward once Savana passed.

"Uh, yeah, I met her yesterday."

"Oh, how?"

"I was parked on the side of the road. She walked by crying and I asked her what was wrong."

"Wow."

"Yep,"

"So, why is she so flirty?"

"I don't know." Edward was really good at lying, even though he didn't like to lie to Bella.

"Okay, kiss me."

Edward leaned down and kissed her right there in the hallway. Savana was walking back down the hallway and she saw Edward kiss Bella. It was nothing like the kiss they shared last night. It was like he was afraid to touch her. He definitely didn't have a problem touching Savana.

...

At lunch, Savana sat alone at the only table unoccupied- the one next to the football team's table. _Great._

Instead of Brad coming over alone, the whole team- or at least most of it- came over and sat at Savana's table. Brad sat down right across from her, of course. Savana put her sandwich down. She was ready to finish this once and for all. She was so sick and tired of seeing Brad's face and she had only known him for 24 hours. She just wanted to eat her sandwich in peace!

"What do you want?" Savana asked sourly.

"You." Brad answered.

"Too bad."

"That's what you think." The football team- as if they were all attached to one brain- moved closer to Savana, in synch. They all examined her carefully, making sure not to miss a curve. This made Savana very uncomfortable and that's what the team intended. Savana put her arms across her chest, trying to hide her breasts.

"So, what are you doing on Friday night?" Brad asked.

"I'm busy," Savana answered quickly. She knew where this was headed and she definitely didn't want to go out with this creeper.

"Doing what? Going out with that steroid case?"

"Hey! Don't talk about Jacob like that! And no, but it would be better than going out with you." Savana was furious and she had no idea why.

"Oh, I'm going to make you wish you didn't say that, babe. You will date me just like every other girl I wanted."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Savana felt a hand on her shoulder and she felt so relieved. Until, she realized it could be one of the football players. But when she turned around, it was Edward.

"Oh, my, gosh, am I ever glad to see you." Savana said to Edward.

Edward didn't speak, he just stared at Brad. The look on his face was rather scary.

"You will leave her alone from now on. Do you hear me?" Edward said.

"You can't tell me what to do." Brad said and all the football team stood up and circled around Edward.

"Edward, it's not worth it. They're going to be jerks no matter what you do. Don't hurt yourself because of me."

"Go sit at the table with Bella. I'll get your lunch."

"Edward,"

"Just go,"

Savana walked towards the table and Edward watched Brad stare at her ass the whole time she was walking.

"She's hot, eh?" Brad asked Edward.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is that you'll leave her alone. That's the last time you will ever lay your eyes on her."

"Oh, yeah? Well here's what I think. I'm going to keep looking at and talking to Savana and you can't do anything about it. And just because you tried to be tuff and tell me what I can and can't do, my team and I are going to beat the crap out of you after school. Hey! I'll even be nice; you can bring a friend to have the crap kicked out of them too."

"What time after school?" Edward said bravely.

"3:30,"

"I'll be there and I'll bring my friend, don't you worry." Edward picked up one of the empty pop cans that were on the table. He put it in between his two hands and crushed it.

"So? Everybody can squish pop cans." Brad picked up the other pop can and squished it with little effort.

"Yes, but can everybody do this to them?" Edward opened his hand and on his palm was a silver pile of dust. Brad gulped. "Good luck." Edward blew the dust at Brad's face and walked away.

…

"Savana, can you stay after school today?" Edward asked her when he sat back at the table and passed her the sandwich that he retrieved from the other one.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why?"

"You'll see after school."

"So, I'm guessing you won't be coming over after school?" Bella said jealously.

"Sorry, but don't worry. I'll be over right after."

…

"After school, Savana went out to the parking lot where Edward asked to meet her. She was there alone. But only for a few short moments. The football team rounded the corner and Brad spotted Savana, first thing.

"Hey, babe! How about a kiss?" Brad said once he got there and leaned in towards Savana. Savana quickly pulled away. But she couldn't fight the grip of the two football players that just grabbed her arms. "I said 'how about a kiss?'"

Brad forcefully shoved his mouth to hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Savana felt hands all over her body and she couldn't run because they had her held. Savana began to cry silent tears. But then she realized that they didn't have her legs held. She kicked to her left. She kicked Steven in the jewels and he released her arm. She tried to free her other arm but he was too strong and before she knew it, another guy had took Steven's place, disabling her arm. But then everything got better. Two boys came around the same corner the football players did. Through the tears and the boys, she couldn't see their faces. But she didn't care who they were, they had to be better than these guys.

"Help me!" she yelled.

The boys must not have seen her either because they had to look around a bit until they found out what was actually going on.

"Let her go!" One of the boys said. It sounded like Edward. Wait! It was Edward.

Surprisingly they did. Savana scrambled out of the boys grasp as soon as possible. She ran towards the two that saved her. She ran towards them and pushed through between them but a very warm hand grabbed her hand before she could go any further. _Jacob._

He pulled her back into him, and she let him pull her in and comfort her. She just stood cuddled in his grasp and cried while he caressed her hair and he whispered "It's okay," and "They can't hurt you. I've got you."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I can't live with you out of my life."

"Don't worry, I know. Plus, even if you didn't, I was coming here to protect you anyway."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob yelled at the football team.

"Nothing, she deserved it. Nobody says no to me." Brad replied and high-fived one of his buddies.

"Oh, stop it. Let's get this over with." Edward butted in.

If Edward and Jacob weren't immortal, they definitely wouldn't have stood a chance against these guys. But luck was just on their side.

"Okay, any rules?" Edward asked.

"No hitting in the balls." Jacob said.

"And whoever wins gets to take the girl." Brad added.

"Okay, that's fair. But one more thing, whoever loses never gets to even look at her anymore, agreed?" Jacob said, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Brad said. "Let's do this."

The team split themselves up into two groups and each group went facing a different boy.

"You're going to regret picking being on this team. You're probably going to wish you went against him once were done." Edward said.

"Hey! That's only because I'm not in form!" Jacob said.

The team that was going against Edward made the first move. They all attacked from different directions. Edward decided to play gentle this time because he definitely didn't want to expose what he really was just yet. As did Jacob.

Edward hit Jason in the stomach and he flew halfway across the parking lot. He landed with a skid on the pavement.

_I bet that felt pleasant, _Edward thought to himself before giving another blow to the stomach to the boy on his right who was trying to kick Edward's side in.

Meanwhile, Jacob was beating away boys the same way Edward was, constant blows to the body.

After a while the number of boys started to decrease. The football boys, that is. There was six left and they decided to move together to create a bigger team. They attacked both the boys at the same time. Edward pushed one away first easily. Then, Jacob pushed two more out of the way. Brad went to push in between the boys. Edward meant to hit Brad in the side but he was too late. Brad was already out of the way. Instead, Edward hit Jacob in the jaw. Since, it was Brad, he meant to imply a painful blow and maybe break a couple ribs. So, he knew that he broke Jacob's jaw before he heard the loud snap.

Jacob was about to hit Edward back but then he saw Savana sitting by herself still crying. Then, he realized that he had to get along with Edward to help her.

_Go ahead, finish them off. But not Brad, I want to kick the crap out of him together, _Jacob thought to himself and Edward. Edward nodded and went after the two boys, leaving Brad alone.

…

Jacob walked towards Savana and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you helping Edward? Are you okay?" Savana asked.

"Not really." Jacob replied and showed Savana the cheek that was swollen from the fracture.

"Oh, my, gosh, Jacob. What happened?"

"I broke my jaw."

"Obviously, but who done it?"

"Edward, but it was an accident."

Savana reached up and kissed the broken side of Jacob's face.

"Thanks." Jacob said. "I'd smile but it hurts." Jacob tried to laugh but winced instead.

"We need to get you help."

"Nah, I'm a werewolf. This will heal in a few hours as long as it's put together right."

"Okay, this is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Jacob!" Edward called.

"I have to go finish Brad off but I'll be back to bring you home."

Savana nodded and said "Be careful," Before Jacob walked off.

…

Edward had Brad pinned and was awaiting Jacob when he showed.

"Hold him so I can get a good shot at his chest." Jacob told Edward.

Edward pinned Brad's arms behind his back and Jacob raised his knee. He kicked Brad in the chest and knocked the air out of him. Edward dropped Brad's unconscious body and went to go see if Savana was okay.

…

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked Savana.

"Yeah, I think so but it's not me you should be worried about. Look at Jacob's face." Savana replied.

"Jacob, are you still able to drive?" Edward asked Jacob.

"I think so." He answered.

"Okay, then, go to your house and I'll bring Carlisle."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Both the boys went in different directions and Savana yelled in fear, "Don't leave me here! What happens if the boys wake up?"

"Here, come with me." Jacob said.

"It's probably better if she comes with me. What happens if you have an accident? You don't want to hurt her."

"Fine, but don't get her all smelly."

Savana thought it all made sense until that part.

"Fine, C'mon Savana." Edward said and Savana followed him to his car.

…

"Before we go in, I just want you to know to not mind what Rosalie says. She can be a real bitch."

"Okay, understood,"

…

"Hey! Guys, come here!" Edward said when he entered the house. His voice was almost a whisper. Savana didn't think anyone heard him until six people came into the room. All very beautiful people. Just like Edward, they all had topaz eyes and pale skin.

"This is Savana." Edward said once they all were settled.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The tiny girl said. She came over and gave Savana a hug. Edward glared at her, telling her that Savana doesn't know of their secret.

"My enthusiastic sister," Edward said and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. He pointed at the big burly man. "This is Emmett." Emmett stuck his hand up in greeting. The blonde next to Emmett just rolled her eyes.

"You must be Rosalie." Savana said.

She didn't answer and Savana was guessing it was the mother muttered "Not again. Hello, I'm Esme, Edward's foster mother and this is his foster father, Carlisle."

"And you are?" Savana asked the only person that hasn't yet told their name.

"Jasper,"

"So, now you know my family. And Carlisle, we're going to need your help. Please, if you would follow." Edward opened the door and let Savana out first then held it for Carlisle. "We'll go in my car. Jacob will recognize it."

"Why are we going to visit Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I accidently broke his jaw." Edward said.

…

Once Carlisle was done with Jacob, he walked out the door and told Edward not to be long. Edward reached down and hugged Savana.

"I'm sorry for leading you on. I did not mean to let it get that far but you're just irresistible. I apologize. I should have told you about Bella." Edward said.

"That's okay, don't worry about it, I understand. But do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Tell Bella."

"Okay,"

"Bye." Savana said and kissed Edward on the cheek.

Edward nodded and walked out of the house.

…

In Jacob's room, Jacob was laid on his bed and Savana crawled up next to him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Jacob just grunted.

"So, you're not going to answer me? That's fine, if you want to sleep, I can leave."

Jacob shook his head and spun around to face Savana. Now, she understood why he wasn't talking to her. His mouth was wired shut so his jaw would stay in place.

"I'm sorry, I have an idea though."

Savana got up and searched through the drawer in Jacob's desk until she found a notepad and a couple pens. She lay down next to Jacob again and began writing.

Does it hurt to have your jaw wired?

Not really. I have a question.

Ask away.

Why are you writing? You're able to talk.

I don't know, ha. I guess I'm not talking because you can't.

That's fair, I guess.

What time is it, anyway?

10:43, why? Do you have to go?

No, my curfew is 12. But it kind of explains why I'm starting to get a little tired. I didn't know it was that late.

Yeah,

So, now I have a question.

Okay.

Are you still a virgin?

Yeah.

What? Really?

Yeah, aren't you?

Yeah, but with the way you look, I'm surprised you don't have girls falling over you all the time.

I don't know. The girls just don't come around these parts.

Oh,

Savana smiled. Jacob tried but failed because of the wire.

…

Billy had just come home from Charlie's. There was a big game on tonight and he didn't want to miss it. Jacob was supposed to be on patrol so he didn't even bother searching for him. Billy was holding another campfire tonight so he decided to dress warmer because he nearly froze last time. He went to his room to get his sweater but then remembered that Jacob had borrowed it a couple nights ago. He went to Jacob's room to find something a little bit more than his sweater.

Billy opened the door to Jacob's room slowly. He opened the door a little and seen Jacob lying on his bed. He seen something curled up next to him. At first, he didn't know what it was. But once his eyes focused, he saw that it was a girl: Savana to be exact. Billy decided that his sweater could wait.

Billy sat down in the kitchen and opened a beer. He could hear snoring coming from Jacob's room. It was definitely Jacob's. They had both fallen asleep. It was late after all. It was only a small house, the sounds echo through it. From the place Billy was sitting, he could see the whole house; every bedroom door, the basement door, the attic stairs, the bathroom, the living room and obviously the kitchen. He was quite content where he was sitting until he heard the door knob turn in Jacob's room. All he saw was Savana wearing a tank top and daisy dukes. _Damn, she is fine!_ He thought to himself.

She walked into the bathroom. He heard the flushing of the toilet and then the water from the sink running.

Savana walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and two straws from the cupboard. She didn't notice Billy until he had a chance to size her up. She turned around, screamed and dropped the soda, busting the can.

Jacob ran out of the room wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff jeans. That's when he noticed his father.

Jacob gave his father a _what the hell are you doing here _look.

"The game ended early. But that doesn't matter. Why aren't you on patrol? Those boys need you."

Jacob escorted Savana to his bed room and came back out to face his father.

"Dad, you should have said something. You scared the living daylights out of her! She might never come back again because you're acting so... creepy."

"Ever since you met this girl, you haven't been paying attention to your pack. The only thing you've been giving attention is your dick! So maybe it's a good thing she never comes back."

Jacob stopped "talking" to his father. He was so pissed. But it probably would have been better if he could have said it instead of writing it down. He would have got his emotions through better. But oh, well.

Savana then came through the door and walked straight out but said, "Jacob, I'll wait for you by the bike." First. And said, "Billy," as she passed him. That's all she could say. She had heard every word they spoke. Or at least Billy's words. Jacob grabbed his paper and pencil and went to follow her out. He gave his father an angry glare. "Drive her home, take the long way. This is the last time you'll see her. Make it last." Billy said and Jacob slammed the door shaking the walls of the small home.

Jacob walked past Savana, shivering. He passed her a scribbled note. "Go to Sam's. You'll find Embry there. He'll take care of you until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"After I'm done this, the same place you are." He wrote on the back.

Savana walked towards Sam and Emily's and Jacob made sure she was out of sight before giving in to his anger and transforming into a wolf. He had a lot of rage to get rid of and for some reason wanted to take it out on trees. So, he ran towards the woods in the opposite direction of the way Savana went.

…

"Hi, Emily. Jacob said Embry would be here?" Savana said once she entered the house.

"Yes, of course. This will probably be a good time to meet the rest of the pack too. They're all in the living room playing video games."

"Thanks."

"Can you take these cookies into them, please?"

Savana nodded her head, took the tray from Emily and walked towards the living room.

"Sweet! Emily brought us cookies!" She heard one of the boys say.

"Not quite." Savana said. "She made them but I brought them." Savana laughed and set the tray on the coffee table.

"And who might you be?" A handsome, topless male asked Savana while kissing her hand.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that. Jacob could like tear through the wall at any moment and tear you to shreds. You don't mess with his girl." Embry said.

"Oh, you're Savana. Jake's told us a lot about you." The same topless boy said.

"And you are?" Savana asked.

"Quil and this is Paul and Jared. I'm pretty sure you know Embry and Sam and I'm definitely sure you know Jacob." He said the last part while laughing. "Where is Jake, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He said he had to do something before he came here." Savana replied.

"I'll go check," said Paul. "This game is boring anyway."

Paul got up and walked out of the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Embry asked Savana.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Savana got up and followed Embry out of the room. He took her upstairs into a bedroom.

"What's going on? You seem really down about something."

"Oh, nothing really. Billy is blaming me for all the things Jacob has been neglecting lately!" Savana half yelled.

"Oh, so how did that happen?"

Savana sighed. "Me and Jacob were talking and whatnot on his bed- " Her sentence was cut off by Embry's giggle. "Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Savana laughed. "Anyway! Billy kept saying things like ever since Jacob met me, he has been neglecting his pack and all that kind of stuff. Plus, when I walked into the kitchen after coming out of the bathroom, here was Billy sitting in the kitchen, checking out my body and he wouldn't even say anything. He just kept sitting there watching me. It was creepy."

"I'd say. So, is that all that's on your mind?"

"For now anyway. I'll keep you updated."

Embry laughed and they both headed downstairs. Jacob was waiting for Savana when they got there.

"Oh, I thought you guys were gone for a walk. Why were you upstairs?" Jacob growled.

"Savana had a lot on her mind and needed someone to talk to, that's all. You don't have to worry. You know I wouldn't sneak around like that and you definitely know that she wouldn't." Embry answered.

Savana's face turned blood red and she looked slightly down.

"Okay, c'mon Savana." He took Savana's hand and pulled her out of Emily's house.

"What happened to your wire?"

"I pulled it out." He had a slight lisp.

"Jacob! You knew that it wasn't going to be healed for a few days. Why would you ruin the chance to have your jaw fixed?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore. That's all. Just respect me decision, would you?" Jacob was pacing.

"What pissed in cornflakes?"

"My fucking father."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore. Goodbye, Savana."

Savana's chest sunk and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _No! This couldn't be happening!_

Savana got light headed and started running towards the forest. For some strange reason, whenever she had a problem she didn't want to deal with, she ran as far away from what was causing it as she could. But Savana couldn't run very far from this one. It hurt too much and with the crying and wheezing she couldn't take it anymore. She got light headed and tried to find somewhere to sit down. But there was nowhere to do so. She leaned against a tree trunk but that didn't seem to help much so when she pulled herself off the trunk, she passed out.

…

Jacob ran back towards the Emily's house. He ran inside and warned all the boys.

"C'mon guys, time to go. Savana just ran into the woods and when I was out there earlier, a couple leeches were on the run. And they're not animal eaters. I can't lose her. Help."

The boys were on their feet in no time and they all bolted through the door. As soon as they got out of sight, they all transformed.

…

Savana didn't know how long she was out for but it definitely felt like a long time. The sky was just getting dark and the clouds were a beautiful shade of pink. That's when she noticed she was moving. She couldn't find her grounds. She had no idea where she was, no idea what was up or what was down. All she knew was she was moving. She looked up to see the face of the person carrying her. All she could see was the dark skin. Her eyes were still too blurry to see any details.

"Jacob?" Savana said weakly.

"No, Paul,"

"Oh, hi,"

Paul just laughed. "Hello,"

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's still searching around for your shoe. How did you lose it?'

"My shoe? I don't remember." Savana laughed hoarsely.

Savana heard rustling but she couldn't stay awake long enough to see what it was.

When she woke, her right foot was warm again. She looked down to see her shoe had been placed back on her foot.

"Paul? Who found my shoe?"

"Paul? Do I look like Paul?"

"Jacob." Savana said with a smile. "Sorry, I was with Paul earlier and-"

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Jacob stopped and lay Savana next to a tree trunk so she could rest.

"I thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore. Why are you here?"

"Because I can't live without you. I need to be with you. That's why I'm moving out of my dad's place."

"Why?"

"You're still half asleep. I'll explain this later."

"No, I get it. So, where are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure. Sam's, maybe?"

"You could stay with me. I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't like it but we can try. Just don't tell them we're together or it will be a definite no."

"Okay,"

"So, can you take me home now?"

"As soon as we get you cleaned up. You're a mess. No offense."

"None taken." Savana tried to stand up but fell back down again. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're in shock."

"Carry me?"

"Of course, I was planning on it anyway."

…

Jacob carried Savana all the way to Emily's where she took a shower and got cleaned up and fed. After, Jacob was going to take Savana home in his car but Savana stopped him. "My dad really likes motorcycles. He will find it so cool that you reconstructed it. Try and bond, it might give you a free ticket in."

"Are you sure you're okay to be riding on motorcycle?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, then."

"Helmets."

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob laughed.

…

They made it back to Savana's in one piece. Jacob was sweating nervously. He had never even met Savana's parents and now he was asking to move in.

"Mom?" Savana asked when she entered her house. Jacob was still waiting outside.

"Yes, dear?" She replied.

"Would you mind if a friend stayed here for a couple days?"

"It depends who it is."

"Jacob,"

"Who?"

Savana opened the front door and grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him inside. She didn't let go of his hand when he was in. Jacob closed the door behind him.

"Oh, no! Definitely not! There is no way in hell he is staying here!" Savana's mom pushed through the couple and opened the door. "Goodbye Jacob," She said his name sourly.

"Mom, Jacob doesn't have anywhere to go. His father, uh, kicked him out."

"Why?"

"Um," Savana tried to think of a lie. "He's gay." Jacob looked disapprovingly at Savana but managed to change his look to agreeable before anybody but Savana noticed. Savana gave Jacob an apologetic look.

"Oh, well, I guess he can stay but only for a few days." Savana's mom said with a smile.

"Sweet, but we're not going to put him on the couch, are we?"

"I guess he can sleep in your room if he wants."

"Uh, sure," Jacob butted in. "That's fine with me as long as it's not an invasion of your privacy, of course." He smirked at Savana.

"No, not at all. You can sleep on the pull out bed in my room."

"You have a pull out bed plus a real one?"

"Yeah," Savana said while laughing. "Let me show you."

Jacob nodded his head and followed Savana up the stairs. But before she got to her room, she turned around, went down a couple of steps until she could see her mom and whispered, "Thank you."

Savana's mother just smiled. Savana went back up to find Jacob looking in her underwear drawer.

"What are you doing?" Savana blurted out.

"Uh, nothing." Jacob pulled a purple lacy thong out of her drawer. "But you should definitely wear this more often." Jacob said and bit his lip.

Savana just laughed and took the thong away from him, returning it to her drawer. "You're so silly."

"I may be silly but I enjoy every minute of it."

Everything in the room suddenly got serious. When Savana went to turn towards Jacob after placing her thong back in her drawer, he was a lot closer than she thought. He was staring at her intently. It would have been the perfect moment for a kiss. Jacob began to lean closer but Savana spoke and ruined the beautiful silence.

"Um, we have school tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep." She walked away from Jacob and began to set up his bed. He smiled and went to help her.

…

Jacob pulled into the driveway of his father's home after school that day. He came back to pick up some of his things. Jacob didn't say anything to his father when he got back. He walked straight to his room and didn't even make eye contact with Billy. He grabbed a suitcase from his closet and started stuffing clothes angrily into it. His father followed him in quietly. But apparently it wasn't quiet enough because Jacob heard him and got even more pissed.

Jacob spun around and yelled, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know why you're packing a bag." Billy said calmly.

"Because I'm leaving. If I'm not with you, I can see Savana. So, if that's what it takes."

"Jacob, this is stupid-"

"No, it's not! It's not my fault you never got to imprint. You were never a werewolf! You don't know what it feels like!"

"You're right but where are you going to go?"

"I'm staying at Savana's."

"And her parents are allowing that?" Jacob nodded. "How did you pull that off?"

"We told them I was gay and that's why you kicked me out."

"You little prick, that makes me sound homophobic!"

"Don't worry, I know." Jacob said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Get your stuff and get out!"

"Gladly," Jacob grabbed his bag, a pair of shoes and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter IV

Jacob got back to Savana's a little while later. She was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Why were you gone so long? I was alone."

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. Come sit." She patted the couch beside her and placed a bookmark in her book.

Jacob dropped his bag near the door. He walked over to the couch. Once he sat down, on the opposite side of the couch, Savana stretched out and placed her head on his lap.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, gracing her beautiful brown eyes towards his face.

"Of course not; as long as you're comfortable, I'm fine."

Savana smiled. "So, how did things go with your dad?"

"He's still an asshole. He also wasn't too happy that we told your parents that I was gay. Then, he called me a prick and told me to get out." Jacob sighed.

Savana pushed herself up and supported herself with her arms. She stared at his face. "Well, that's nice, isn't it?" She said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Jacob shrugged.

Savana sat up but didn't move away from Jacob. She was close to his side. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's just," he paused, "he's supposed to be my father. I wish he would act like it." Jacob face went sad and he looked down.

Savana- sensing his pain- leaned in towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on her knees. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Jake. You have me now." Savana smiled and so did Jacob. Savana snuggled into Jacob's chest.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand on her right shoulder. They stayed like this for a long time. They didn't say anything until Jacob remembered he was supposed to pick up milk when he got off of school. He had been living here less than a day and they already had him running errands but he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Your mom asked me to get milk and I completely forgot. I'll be back soon." He got up.

"Okay, be careful."

Jacob grabbed the keys to his bike and walked out the door.

…

When Jacob returned, Savana was laid on the couch with her eyes closed. He put the milk in the fridge and came back into the living room. He stood at the foot of the couch and watched her for a moment. He leaned down next to her and put his head on her chest. He sat there for a couple minutes just listening to her heartbeat. He knelt at the foot of the couch and spread himself out on top of her- supporting himself on his arms so he wouldn't squish her.

"Hey, Savana," He said, quietly. "Savana, wake up."

Savana gently opened her eyes. Jacob braced himself for a scream or something to show that he had scared her but she was completely calm.

"Jacob? What are you doing on top of me?" She asked.

"Sorry," He apologized and tried to roll off but Savana stopped him. He just looked at her, waiting for what she had to say or what she was going to do.

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?" Savana's face turned a light shade of pink.

Jacob smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Oh," Savana face dropped a little bit. "With who?"

"You, I guess. So, what are we doing?" He laughed. Savana laughed too.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could go for a walk or something. Does that sound okay?"

"Or how about we go to the fair. It arrived last night." Jacob had anticipation in his eyes while he waited for her answer.

"That sounds fantastic." She smiled.

Everything in the room got kind of serious just like it did the night before. Jacob went to lean in once again but this time so did Savana.

And all was fine until someone came in.

"Jacob!" The man yelled.

Savana was so frightened that it was her parents that she literally pushed Jacob onto the floor. She jumped up and tried to fix her hair and straighten her clothes. Jacob stumbled to his feet and said, "Why the hell did you do that?" while holding his side. "There was a coffee table there!"

"Sorry; didn't you hear someone call out to you?"

"Don't worry about it," He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's only Sam."

Sam came into the room, saw the couple embracing and said, "Oh, am I interrupting something here?"

"No, the interrupting has already been done." Jacob glared at Sam.

Savana removed Jacob's arms and moved to his left side.

Sam gave Jacob an apologetic look and continued with what he came to do.

"Your father sent me- or should I say paid me- to come over here and talk to you. Actually, his words were 'Go over to that chick's house and try and talk some sense into my son. Try to get him to come the fuck home. He's gone nuts. It's so bad that he's telling people he's gay.' So, I have no idea what he's talking about so instead of doing that, I'm going to chill here for awhile and pretend I am. But one question first."

"Yeah, what's that?" Jacob asked.

"Why are you telling people you're gay?"

"It was the only way I could stay here. Her parents don't like me to begin with so I'm definitely sure they wouldn't like me if I told them I was straight since I'm sleeping in the same room as their daughter."

"Oh, nice!"

"Yeah,"

"So, what did I interrupt earlier?"

"Nothing, we were just, um, talking." Jacob blurted but when Savana's face turned red with embarrassment, it gave away that something else happened. Well, almost happened.

Sam just laughed, "I can leave if you want me to."

Savana said no and Jacob said yes at the same time.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Jacob can wait."

"Oh, c'mon." Jacob said.

Sam loved to do this kind of stuff to Jacob. Jacob was a little horny teenager and Sam didn't like to let Jacob have his way. It was funny watching Jacob try to control himself around her.

But after awhile, Sam realized that he definitely wouldn't have tolerated anybody intentionally messing with his and Emily's personal time.

"Well, thanks for the company and the drink but I must be going."

"Thanks for coming and knock next time!" Jacob shouted as Savana and him watched Sam run down the driveway and down the road.

"He's going to run all the way home?" Savana asked Jacob once they went back inside.

"Yeah, we have great cardio. We can run for hours and not break a sweat."

"Wow, I could really use that for gym class." They both laughed.

…

The next day went slow. They were both so excited for their date that night.

When they got home, Savana hopped in the shower. Then, Jacob got in next. Savana got dressed in her room and Jacob got dressed in the bathroom as they did everyday. Jacob was ready first, so he waited in the living room and watched a bit of TV while Savana was still getting ready. Jacob was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. He decided he would bring a light sweater to look at least a little bit normal.

"Are you ready to go?" Savana had on a pair of tight jeans, a tight white shirt and a colorful scarf.

Jacob was speechless. She looked extremely hot. He managed to get out a 'yeah' and then he stood up.

"Where are you guys headed tonight?" Savana's mother came around the corner to the living room.

"The fair," Savana answered.

"Oh, okay then, have fun."

…

"What do you want to do first?" Jacob asked Savana when they got there.

"I'm not sure, you pick."

"I vote we hit a couple rides."

"Sounds perfect."

Jacob bought some tickets and they got on six different rides together not counting that they got on the egg scrambler twice. They decided to get in a couple of games next.

They were playing a water shooting game and Savana sucked at it majorly.

"Here, let me help you." Jacob tucked in behind Savana and wrapped his hand around hers. It was massive and hid Savana's entire hand. Savana looked over at Jacob and smiled. He smiled back. Savana could hear Jacob's heartbeat get a little bit faster when she had to adjust her position and accidently rubbed up against him in a sexual manner.

"Sorry," She apologized and her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Don't be," Jacob laughed.

The guy who was working at this stand, rung the bell and the race was on. Savana pushed her finger in on the trigger and water started to squirt from the nozzle.

"You are really shaky. Try to keep still." Jacob's grip on Savana's hand got a little bit tighter- not enough to hurt her but enough to keep her still.

The buzzer went off and number 3 had won. They had won.

"Hey, we won," Jacob smiled.

"Pick a prize; any one from the top shelf." The guy behind the counter said.

Jacob looked at Savana and she started back. "Which one do you want?" He asked her.

Savana grinned, "The purple monkey."

"The purple monkey, please." Jacob said and politely took the monkey from the man's hands. "Thanks."

The man nodded and Savana and Jacob took a few steps away from the booth.

"For you," Jacob said and handed the monkey to Savana.

"Thanks," Savana hugged the monkey in her arms and smiled.

They started to walk around once again; no destination in mind.

"Thank you." Savana said randomly.

"For what?"

"For everything; for being my friend, for putting up with me," Savana laughed a little. "For the monkey, for bringing me here. I'm having a great time."

"Anytime," Jacob laughed. "Hey look! A shooting star!" Jacob pointed in its direction. "Make a wish."

Jacob reached out slowly and carefully grabbed Savana's hand. He pushed his fingers in between hers and bent them so they touched the back of her hand and he smiled when she done the same.

"Did your wish come true?" Jacob asked her.

"It just did."

…

Jacob bought a bag of cotton candy and they sat on the grass. After awhile, Savana laid back and began to stare at the stars. Jacob joined her.

"I don't know much about the stars." He admitted.

"And I know too much." Savana laughed.

"That one's the Big Dipper, right?" He asked and pointed to it.

"Right, it's also called The Big Bear or Ursa Major."

Jacob stretched his arm beneath Savana and she turned half on her side to cuddle with his chest. They lay there for awhile and just talked about the stars.

"The fireworks should be starting soon." Jacob said once there wasn't much to talk about anymore.

"I love fireworks."

"Me too. I have a question."

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"How do you feel about me?" Jacob looked down at Savana's face.

"Um, I know what I want to say but I'm frightened of your answer."

"Go ahead, I promise that nothing will change."

"Okay then, I really like you." She emphasized really.

"See? That doesn't change anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you too; more than you could ever fathom."

Savana sat up a little bit. She rolled over on top of Jacob. Jacob looked astonished and surprised.

"May I help you?" He joked.

Savana didn't say anything. She just leaned down and kissed Jacob so tenderly on the lips. That's when the fireworks began to appear in the sky behind them. They thought that kind of thing only happened in movies. Savana and Jacob just kept kissing; ignoring the whole world outside of their little bubble of paradise.

After a little while, Savana rolled off of Jacob and they watched the fireworks. They just lay in the grass, kissed and looked up into the night sky until it was time to go home.


	5. Chapter V

It had been a couple of months since Jacob moved in and Savana's parents still haven't figured out their secret.

"I never thought this would work but it's really going well." Jacob told Savana when they were cuddling on Savana's bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me staying here with you. It's fantastic."

"This isn't going to work forever, you know."

"Yeah, that really sucks too."

"So, how long do you think it will take until my parents find out you're straight?"

"I'm not sure but I hope they never do."

Savana reached up to Jacob and kissed him.

"We should find a song." Savana stated.

"For what?"

"To make it our song."

"Okay, um," Jacob tried to think of one. "What about The Real Thing by Gwen Stefani?"

"Yes, that's perfect! That's officially our song."

They both smiled and Savana got up. She went over to her purple dell laptop and went to . She typed in their song and pressed play.

They lay on Savana's bed and listened to their song.

"Savana?" Jacob said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't freak if I tell you something?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Savana quickly sat up and smiled. Jacob let a grin fall across his face too.

Jacob pulled Savana back down and began to cuddle with her again. They embraced on her bed and listened to their song until Savana's parent got home.

Savana and Jacob didn't hear them come in so when they heard them coming up the stairs they didn't have much time to pull apart and look like they weren't just embracing before Savana's father opened the door. Jacob managed to sit up. They were both on Savana's bed, Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt and there was love music playing in the back ground. If Savana's parents didn't think Jacob was gay, this definitely would have looked suspicious.

Jacob didn't act "gay" around Savana's parents but they still believed it. But even though they didn't think he was straight, Savana and Jacob still tried their hardest to cover Jacob's true sexual preference. Jacob pretended to have an obsession with Adam Lambert. Not for his music- this was also great- but for his looks. Plus, the awesome thing about it was Adam is actually gay so it looked like Jacob wanted to be with him. Savana plastered Jacob's side of the room with pictures of Adam Lambert and other sexy male celebrities (But mostly Adam). But Jacob still had to keep some of his sanity so he put some of his female pictures in a shoe box under his bed and labeled the shoe box craft supplies. He didn't use them much but when Savana wasn't in the mood or her parents were around he would.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Savana's dad asked.

"Oh, nothing, uh, talking about boys." Jacob said awkwardly.

Savana held back a chuckle. The look on Jacob's face was so funny. He NEVER thought he would say that, ever.

"Oh, okay," Savana's father thought it was just as awkward as Jacob and Savana did. "Uh, I brought you back something."

"Oh, what is it?" Savana asked interested.

"Well, for you by angel, I ran by the book store and picked up The Hunger Games."

"Thank you!" Savana took the book and began reading it immediately.

"And for Jacob, I didn't really know what to get you because I don't know you that much so I grabbed you a magazine."

"Thanks." Jacob took the magazine and on the front cover was a naked man.

Fantastic, Jacob thought to himself.

"I'm kind of new at this kind of stuff. But when I was your age, my father got me my first playboy bunny. Well, this was kind of different but since I'm your temporary father I thought I should act like it." Savana's father smiled and it hit Jacob right in the heart. He hadn't had a real father in a while.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome. It's getting late, you guys have school tomorrow. You should probably get some shut eye." He paused and glanced towards Savana. He looked back at Jacob and said, "Can you make sure she doesn't stay up all night because she would sit there until the book was finished."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me dad."

Jacob nodded and smiled.

"Good night you guys."

"Good night." They both said a little off each other.

...

Savana woke up while it was still dark. She was extremely cold. She looked at the clock; 4:36. She got up and grabbed an extra blanket. She lay down and tried to get back to sleep but it was a failed attempt. She had already turned her heat up which didn't seem to be working. There were no other blankets in her room and she didn't want to wake her parents by snatching one of theirs. So, she got up and decided to look out the window for a bit. She sat on the seat by the window and watched the ground below until she heard a voice come from behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Savana turned around to see Jacob sat up in his bed.

"Nothing, Jacob, go back to sleep."

"No, something is wrong and I won't go to sleep until I fix it."

"You're so stubborn. I'm cold is all."

"See? I can fix that easily."

"Not really, I think my heater is broken."

"That not what I mean. I'm a werewolf, remember? I run at a toasty 108.9." He got out of bed and sat down next to her.

"But how-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jacob wrapped his muscular arms around her and she felt the warmth flood through her body. It was so nice. "Oh, thank you."

Jacob picked Savana up and carried her to her bed once he thought she was warm enough and he covered her up in her blankets.

"Wait, stay with me, please." It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Jacob to cuddle in next to Savana. He covered up even though he obviously wasn't cold. He did it so he could get closer to her. He put one arm above his head and the other around Savana. She rested her head and one hand on his bare chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

Savana woke to her father's yelling.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Savana jumped up and accidently pushed Jacob onto the floor.

"You have to stop doing that." Jacob muttered to Savana.

"Good morning, daddy." Savana said with a smile.

"Why was he in your bed and why was he cuddled next to you."

"I can explain this." Jacob piped up.

"No, you will shut up. You will also pack your bag because you are out of here. Plus, I thought you were gay!"

"Dad, he is, I was just cold. He's warm just touch him."

Jacob lifted his arm towards his "dad." Savana's father hesitated but did touch it and he started to believe their story.

"But this still doesn't explain why you two were snuggled." Savana's father said.

"Sometimes the unconscious mind does things the person doesn't mean to." Savana answered.

"So, what you're saying is that he was cuddled to you because when he was sleeping, he thought you were a dude."

"Exactly," Jacob said.

"That's weird."

Savana's father turned around and was about to close the door but Savana blurted, "So, does that mean he can stay?"

"Maybe,"

...

Savana came up the stairs after her and Jacob both got ready. She went down to talk to her father.

"He said you can stay as long as there's no more of what happened this morning."

"Yes!" Jacob was so relieved.

"C'mon, you're going to be late for school."

Jacob laughed and followed Savana down the stairs.

...

"Mommy, I want to make a craft." Savana's little sister told her mother.

"Okay, sweetheart, Go ahead." She replied.

"I don't have any scissors or glue."

"Go look in your sister's room. Just don't touch any of Jacob's stuff."

"Okay, thank you mommy."

...

Savana's little sister went to Savana's room and started searching for craft supplies. She searched everywhere on Savana's side of the room but couldn't find anything. So, she decided to go against what her mother had said and began to look on Jacob's side. She looked everywhere but couldn't find anything either. She looked under his bed, and pulled out what seemed to be a pad of construction paper. But when she pulled it out, it had naked men on it so she threw it across the room in disgust. She looked under the bed once again and saw a box that said craft supplies. She took it and brought it downstairs.

She brought it down to her mother.

"Oh, let's see what we have here." Her mother opened the box but inside was definitely not what she thought she would find.

Inside were pictured of naked women. There were hundreds of them. Just as Savana's mother realized what was going on, Jacob walked in through the door. But as soon as he walked into the kitchen and saw the box and the look on his "mother's" face, he definitely wished he would have stayed for the after school math tutorial.

...

"What are these?"

"Um, pictures."

"Don't be a smart- ass. Who owns them?"

"Me,"

"That's what I thought. Why didn't you tell us you were straight?"

"You told them?" Savana had just walked through the door long enough to hear the last line of the conversation.

"No, he didn't tell us, your sister was looking for craft supplies in your room and found this." Her mother lifted the box off the kitchen table and placed it in Savana's hands.

"Jacob, why would you do this? You knew they would find it eventually." Savana told him.

"Yeah, I know but I was hoping it wouldn't be until later."

"Mom, you're not going to make him leave are you? Dad said one more strike and he was out. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I'll think about it. But for right now, I want you to both go to your room and find somewhere where nobody will find them, got it?" She handed the box to Jacob.

"Yes, thank you."

...

Savana went downstairs to talk to her mother once they found a place to stash Jacob's pictures.

"Mom, I have to tell you something. But don't be angry and please don't tell Dad."

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob isn't just straight; he's also kind of my boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now."

"Oh, my, gosh, well this changes everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he can't stay here now, you guys are living in the same room and you guys are together. What happens if you try to- you know?"

"Eww, mom, no, Plus, if we were, we definitely wouldn't do it here. I have a snoop always over my shoulder." She nodded towards her sister sitting on the floor playing with Barbie's.

"Good point but still,"

"Well, maybe Jacob can sleep in the spare room?" Savana asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. this is a lot to think about. You'll have to give me a little while to think about it, okay? Go for a walk or something."

"Okay Mom, Thanks for listening."

Savana called out to Jacob.

"It's cold outside, you might want to- what am I saying?" Savana chuckled and gave Jacob a one over. He was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and no shirt. "Can you at least act like a normal human?"

Jacob quickly scooted upstairs and grabbed a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. He came back down with it on. "How's this?"

"A lot better, thank you," Savana laughed.

They walked out the door and into the snow. It was early December and the snow came late this year but it was still fairly cold. Savana had a sweater, a parka, winter boots, a hat, a scarf, mittens and whatever else she could find on and was still cold. While Jacob got half way down the street and had to roll up the sleeves on his shirt.

"Follow me, I want to try something." Jacob said and grabbed Savana's hand pulling her behind him. They headed towards the woods.

"Um, this isn't a very good idea. We're not supposed to be in the woods. There are these huge bears that-"

"They're not bears, they're wolves."

"Wolves can't be that big, can they?"

"Not just any wolf; werewolf."

"Oh, yeah," Savana said with a small giggle.

"I want to try something."

"Yeah, you already told me. What is it?"

"I want to test how comfortable you are with me being a werewolf."

"Uh, I don't know, Jacob. You know I like you but-"

"And I like you too, more than you could ever know but if this is who I am, you're going to have to accept it. I'm going to phase; I want to see how you react. If you start to freak, I'll change back. No big deal."

"I don't know,"

"Just trust me, I'll be russet colored so don't mistake me for someone else just in case they decided to go for a stroll, okay?"

"Okay,"

Jacob ran around the brush and took off his clothes. The last thing he needed was to tear them and not have any to put on after when he came out to see Savana again.

Savana heard Jacob shuffling and then she heard a growl. She thought of running but changed her mind once she saw the huge animal set eyes on her. Savana's heart started to pound and her eyes went wide. The wolf started to walk towards her, slowly and calmly. He tried his best not to scare her but it was kind of hard. Savana tried to be brave. She put her hand out so she could touch Jacob once he got close enough. She was scared, what happened if he was angry and done the same thing to her that Sam done to Emily. She had no idea what was going to happen. She went to touch his forehead first but hesitated. Jacob let out a whine. He opened his mouth and Savana was getting ready to run but then his tongue fell out of the side of his mouth in a goofy grin. Savana then felt the courage start to build up. She just kept reminding herself that it was something that could tear you to pieces in less than a minute. She reached out once again and this time actually touched him. She touched his head and he was really warm. It was so much nicer than the harsh cold weather she was surrounded by. She started to get braver and she started to touch his neck and back. Jacob tried to stay as still as possible but it was hard when she started to scratch that certain part on his back just above his tail. His foot started to shake up and down and it frightened Savana. But it didn't take her long to figure out what was happening and why we done that. She started to laugh and scratch that part again. His foot started to shake uncontrollably just like before. After a while Savana started to get tired of standing so she took her jacket off and was going to put in on the ground but Jacob stopped her. Inside he grabbed the extra jacket he brought with him for her and placed it on the ground. He didn't want her to get cold by taking off her jacket. She sat down and Jacob cautiously lay down beside her and snuggled in close. They sat there for a long time. Savana would scratch Jacob's head and talk to him. She told him about what her mother had said and gave him an update on what the football team was doing to her and whatever else she wanted to talk about. Jacob was a great listener. Even when he was in human form, he always was interested in what she had to say.

"We should probably start heading home, it's getting dark."

Jacob nodded and went behind the bush to phase back to his human form.

As Savana was picking Jacob's jacket off the ground, she heard something move quickly behind her. It wasn't Jacob because she was facing the bush he was behind. It went back and forth behind her three times and every time Savana looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. The last time she looked over her shoulder, a surprise was waiting for her when she turned around. When she looked, she seen six wolves the same size as Jacob coming over the hill in front of her. She was going to run until she seen Jacob come from behind the bush in his wolf form. He walked slowly towards his pack and Savana's shoulders relaxed.

"So, I'm guessing I'm walking home alone?" Savana laughed.

Jacob nodded his head sadly and Savana started to walk past him and his friends. She started on her way home but a wolf came up from behind and licked her cheek.

"I love you too, Jacob."

…

Savana got half way home and she got this feeling of something watching her. She got cold shivers but kept walking. She heard them same swish as before. She turned around and again seen nothing. This was really starting to freak her out. She looked over her shoulder once more to make sure she couldn't see anything. When she turned back around, there was a beautiful woman standing near her.

The woman had piercing red eyes, deathly pale skin and fiery red hair.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?" She was about to regret talking. The woman came over to Savana faster than lightning. She went to Savana's side and sniffed her hair. Then she smelled her skin. "What are you doing?"

Savana tried to pull away but tripped and fell forward. She tried to crawl away but the woman grabbed her leg. She pulled on her leg and brought Savana back to her. When she got to the woman, the woman wrapped her hand around Savana's ankle and Savana heard a sickening snap.

"You smell delicious." The woman said shyly.

"What?" Savana said, confused.

"I said, you sme-"But before she could finish her sentence, a russet- colored wolf attacked her from behind. All the wolves began to chase the redhead. Jacob looked back at Savana. She was sitting on the ground crying. It wasn't just from the pain, she was also scared shitless. Savana nodded for Jacob to go on and help his pack. Jacob hesitated and his eyes filled with pain.

"Jacob, go,"

He did and once he was gone, Savana started to regret telling Jacob to go but it was too late now. So, she just had to be brave and wait for him to come back because there was no way that she could walk home. She was only alone for a while. She never heard him come up from behind her so it startled her when Jacob suddenly appeared at her side. He was in his human form and as sexy as ever.

"What happened to helping your pack?" Savana asked.

"I couldn't just leave you here. They have tons of help. There are still five of them but you're here all alone."

"Thank you, can you help me up, please?"

"Of course!" Jacob wrapped his arm around Savana's waist and Savana slung her arm around Jacob's neck. He pulled her up with ease. Savana winced and tried to keep her leg straight.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Yeah, well actually that chick did, I think."

"Who? Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Was it Victoria?"

"I don't know! What does she look like?"

"Slim, red hair, red eyes, vampire, ringing a bell?"

"Wait, what was the last thing you said?"

"Bell?"

Savana gave Jacob a "duh" look and said, "No, did you say vampire?"

"Uh, no,"

"Please don't lie to me."

"Okay, I did say vampire."

"So, what you're saying is she was a vampire?"

"Yes,"

Savana's face drained of color. She felt weak and light-headed. "This town is messed up." Savana laughed a little.

"What? You're not going to accuse me of pulling your leg?" Jacob let a smirk fall across his face.

"Well, if you can be a werewolf, she can be a vampire."

"Good point!"

Jacob picked Savana up in a bridal fashion and began to walk towards civilization.

"Do you have to carry me everywhere?" Savana said while smiling.

"Yes," Jacob said between laughs.

"Fine, have you got any interesting facts about vampires for me? Because apparently I don't know anything about not so mythical creatures."

They both laughed and Jacob began his story. He told her almost the exact one he had told Bella about a year ago. He had forgotten completely about Bella until now.

I wonder how she's doing, Jacob thought to himself and then snapped back into reality and said, "There are vegetarian vampires and there are vampires like Victoria."

"What do you mean; vegetarian?"

"I mean they only drink animal blood."

"All of this reminds me of Edward." Savana said with a laugh.

Jacob stayed silent and kept staring forward.

"Jacob? Is he?" Savana whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering. It was a secret but they were the only two there.

Jacob still stayed silent.

"Oh, my, gosh! He's a vampire! That's so cool!" Savana tone went from whisper to an almost yell.

Jacob's eyes went sad and he looked away trying to hide his feelings. He was upset because Savana thought Edward being a vampire was cool while when he told her he was transformed into a giant wolf, she screamed and ran away.

"But werewolves are definitely better," she said. "And sexier, mmm." She reached up and kissed Jacob. He kissed her back passionately. Savana didn't want to stop but the way she was stretched started to hurt her leg. She winced and Jacob started to jog. She was in pain and he wanted to get her out of it as soon as possible.

"It doesn't hurt when I run, does it?"

"No, I'm fine, are we almost there?"

"I think so."

Jacob started to run faster.


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note** Sorry for the HUGE gap between posting chapters. Hopefully I'll get back on track with that. Also, sorry for the short chapter. This is probably the shortest one in the entire story. R & R. **

"Dad? Can you come to the hospital?" Jacob called Savana's father once they got there and the doctor's took Savana.

"Why? What happened? Who's hurt?"

"Savana; she tripped over a huge rock in the woods. I think she might have broken a leg."

"Oh, my, gosh, I'll be right there."

He wasn't kidding either. It only took him seven minutes to get there and he lives on the other side of town.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Savana's father bursted when he got to the fourth floor where Jacob was patiently waiting.

"Sir, can I help you?" A nurse asked.

Savana's father didn't even notice her. He was so intent on finding Savana. But he was going to have to settle for Jacob for now because that was the only person he knew that he was going to find in this hell of a place.

"Dad?"

Savana's father turned around, "Oh, Jacob, where is she? I need to see my little girl."

"She's in that room over there." Jacob pointed towards room 413. "They put her in there a while ago. The bone is set back in place and the cast should be done soon. These people work really fast. They said they just needed to do a couple tests and then we could go in and see her."

Savana's father nodded his head and sat down. He didn't sit for long though. He got up quickly and began to pace. Then he would sit down once again. He done it several times until the doctor came out from Savana's hospital room.

"You may go in and see her now."

Savana's father rushed into the room and Jacob came in shortly after.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Uh, broken and drugged."

…

Jacob stayed that night. Savana's father done everything in his power to try and stay but he got a work call and he had to take it. There was no getting around it. So, Jacob stayed with her. She was asleep most of the time but when she was awake, they would talk, kiss, talk some more, kiss some more. And- of course- eat half of the Jell-O supply they had for patients.

The nurses gave Jacob a pillow and blanket so he would be more comfortable in the chair they had given him to sleep in. But he left that right where they put it. He crawled in next to Savana and snuggled in close to her side that the broken leg wasn't on. It would have been nicer if Savana could lie on her side so they could cuddle like they do in the movies.

But Jacob was happy lying next to Savana, knowing that she loved him and that her heart was still beating. She was still alive and that's all that matters.

…

Jacob didn't sleep well that night. He kept having the same nightmare with a different ending each time. Savana would be running through the forest alone and she would get ambushed by Victoria. Sometimes, Victoria would drink her blood and drain her dry. Other times they would break every bone in her body and leave her there to die slowly. The worst part was Jacob couldn't reach Savana to save her. Something was holding him back and forcing him to watch Victoria kill Savana. The only nightmare where he could actually reach Savana, Victoria changed her into a vampire. When Jacob finally reached Savana, he wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away. She didn't want him anymore. This was probably just a memory of what it felt like when Bella told him that Edward was going to turn her immortal after graduation. But he didn't need or want Bella anymore. He had Savana- his imprintee- and that's all he would ever need. He loved her and she loved him back. Everything was perfect between them and they were happy. But everything was different in this dream. This must have been what Bella felt like when Edward left her. He now realized why Bella held her hand across her stomach. It kept her together and stopped her from falling to pieces.

Jacob couldn't breathe. He wanted to wake up but couldn't. This was a dream, right? Jacob started to panic. He finally woke to Savana's sweet voice.

"Jacob, Jacob, are you okay?" Savana's eyes were wide. What had he done in his sleep? Whatever he had done scared Savana. She was sat up and had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just had a nightmare that's all." Jacob had broken a sweat and was crying a little.

_Time to man up, Jacob. She's going to think you're a pussy. Stop crying, damn it!_ Jacob scolded himself inside his head. _Stop, stop, st-"_

"Come here, its okay." Savana pulled Jacob's head towards her and it landed right between her breasts.

_Never mind._

….

Jacob woke the next morning alone.

"Savana?" Jacob whispered sitting up.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Savana came in through the door in a wheelchair. "The nurse asked me to test my new wheelchair because I'll be in it for the next few months."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Well, sleepyhead, it's about 1:30 in the afternoon."

"Oh, very good then." He plopped back down on his back.

"Sam was here looking for you earlier. I told him to let you sleep."

"Well, I have to go. He was probably coming to get me to go on patrol." He said, sitting up abruptly.

"Okay, be back soon. I get lonely in here and don't hurt yourself."

"Yes, dear." Jacob said sarcastically. He stood in front of her.

Savana laughed quietly and pulled Jacob towards her by grabbing his shirt. She kissed him and kissed him some more. The only reason they had to stop was because a nurse walked in.

"Okay, Ms. Perry, let's get you out of that chair."

Savana nodded and looked at Jacob. Jacob leaned down, kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you" and kissed her lips once again.

"I love you too."

Jacob stood up straight and walked out after nodding to the nurse.

…

After Jacob left, the nurse began to talk about him.

"Dang, he is fine, isn't he?" The nurse asked.

"Uh," Savana was surprised by the nurse's question. "Yeah, he is." Savana giggled softly.

"If you guys ever break up, can I have his number?" The nurse said with a wink.

Savana's nostrils flared and her face went red. "No, you can't because we aren't breaking up, ever. Plus, you're like 20 times his age!" Savana knew she was exaggerating but she was just so pissed.

"Excuse me but I'm only 27."

"Yeah, and he's only seventeen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so leave him the hell alone."

"Geez, it's only a guy, calm down."

"No, it's not just a guy; he's my guy so back off, bitch! Now go get me a nurse that will actually help me."

The nurse tried to say something but couldn't because she was in shock. The nurse just stood there and gawked with her mouth open.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." Savana unlocked the wheels on her wheelchair and rolled out of the room.

…

Savana was in the hospital for the next week and when she was ready to go home, Jacob brought her in his VW Rabbit.

"Hey, we're home!" Jacob shouted when they went into the house.

Savana's mother was the first to come see them. She was only in to see Savana once. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, better,"

"Perfect, do you want me to get you anything?"

Savana nodded her head, "Bed, please."

"Coming right up. Jacob, would you like anything?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine, thanks. I can walk so I can get it myself. Savana is the main focus here."

Savana's mother nodded and grabbed a couple pillows off the couch. "Jacob can you get her?" She was directing the quote so Jacob would carry Savana.

"Yeah, sure," Jacob picked up Savana being very careful to not bump her leg on anything and slowly went up the stairs. He brought her to her room and lay her down gently. Savana's mother fixed her leg so it was on top of the couch pillows. It needed to have leverage.

It didn't take Savana long to fall asleep. Jacob stayed by her side the whole time. After a while Savana's mother brought him a snack. She brought a bowl of chips and fruit punch.

"Thanks," Jacob said gratefully.

"No problem, I just thought you would get hungry watching her." She laughed.

…...

A couple of months later, Savana had a walking cast and she had no need for the wheelchair anymore. Savana and Jacob had a date set to lose their virginity to one another. They had Sept.14 in mind. It was Savana's birthday and that was her gift from Jacob. She would be out of her cast then and they would be able to move freely.

It was June now and finals were coming up. Great. They couldn't wait for summer vacation. Savana and Jacob planned to spend the whole summer together. But for now, they were stuck studying.

"I might just throw up if I see another text book." Savana said while laughing.

"Yeah, me too, do you want to take a break?"

"Yes, please,"

Jacob put his arm around Savana, leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Savana smiled and her cheeks went red. "I love you too."

…

"I can't believe they're finally over!" Savana said excitedly to Bella when she saw her in the parking lot alone. "Wait, where's Edward?"

"I think we might be over."

"Why? What happened?"

"He told me that he cheated on me. And then he just left and I haven't seen him since." Bella started to tear up.

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Oh, my, do you want to come over for a little? You really look like you could use a shoulder to cry on. And Jacob can be there too, if you want."

Bella smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Thanks and I'd like it if Jake was there."

…

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob exclaimed as she walked through the door of Savana and his bedroom. Well, it was soon to be just Savana's. Jacob had to move to the guestroom.

"Edward left again." Savana whispered.

"Asshole," Jacob said.

Bella just sobbed uncontrollably and Jacob and Savana were there to support her the whole time.

…

Savana walked Bella out when her father came. "I have to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a while and on my conscience." Savana told Bella quietly.

"What is it?"

"I was the one that Edward cheated on you with." Savana murmured quietly.

"What?"

"You heard what I said." Savana looked down.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends."

"I didn't even know you were going with him then. He didn't even mention you. I definitely wouldn't have if I would have known. You know that. I found out the day after. He came onto me, I swear."

Bella just stormed out the door without saying anything.

"Fantastic," Savana said sarcastically and went up to her room.

…

Savana paced and worried in her room. "Great, she hates me."

"No, she doesn't."

"She so does, you didn't see the way she looked at me. It kind of looked like she was going to tear my head off!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if she likes you or not."

"Yes, it does, you know me, and I'm a people pleaser. I want everyone to like me."

"Well, that's not going to happen. Plus, you don't need her anyway. You have me." Jacob let the same familiar goofy smile fall across his face. It made Savana melt like lip gloss when it's been in the sun for too long.

"Good point. At least you have a dick."

Savana laughed and sat on Jacob's lap. She leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her before she could make the first move. Savana's lips crushed back into Jacob's forcefully. His tongue played with Savana's lips; trying to find a way in. Savana opened her mouth freely allowing it to slide through and gave him total control. She loved it when he had control over her. She liked to fell his strong hands around her and his warm skin pressed against hers. He made her heart beat faster and Jacob loved to listen to it.

He liked the way she held onto him so tight; it was like she never wanted to let go. The way she let him do what he wanted. When they would stop for a breather, she never took her eyes away from his. But most of all, he liked to hear the thud thud of her heart beating almost in sync with his. He knew that as long as she stayed with him, it would always be that way. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and wouldn't let the leeches anywhere near her. They wouldn't stop her heart like they were going to do to Bella…


End file.
